Silent Hill 2 Alternate Ending: Fading
by Onyx Gaidoku
Summary: James could see it. Finally a light: he was almost gone. He would be with his love once again. Or, leave forever. An alternate ending to Silent Hill 2.


**This is an alternate ending to the game "Silent Hill 2" that I wrote myself. It starts from right after the moment James lays the final blow on Mary (or Maria, depending on your ending) during the last battle. In this ending, you juts fought Mary (depending on your ending, you'll either fight Mary or Maria as a final boss in SH 2). This was originally a one page story, but a realized I couldn't fit all the content I wanted into one page, so it will be two chapters (that's this one and another one).

James's memory was faded. He was lying on a cold, concrete floor, and he could barely remember the events that led up to this remembered that god-forsaken town, Silent Hill. He remembered that he had finally seen Mary, after all the time, all of that pain. At least, he thought it was Mary. This whole thing was insane, nearly convoluted, like a plot out of a horror movie. Was that whole trek through that hellhole pointless?

James got up after a moment of recollection, and he realized how dizzy he was. He could hardly keep himself up, swaying back and forth violently as if caught in a monsoon. He shook his head to try and collect himself, but that didn't have any effect either. Even through his discomfort, he tried to look at his surroundings.

It was just a plain old concrete room, like in a prison, but with no bars. There was a surprisingly clean-cut wooden door on the other end of the room, which James could barely make out in his spinning vision. The rest of the room was completely empty, besides a few scraps of flesh in the corners.

_I wasn't here before… how is this even possible? _James thought. He stumbled over to the door.

He threw his hand on the doorknob, still dizzy, and missed the first time. He got it the second time and attempted to turn it. It wouldn't budge. _Locked? _He thought.

He started stumbling around the room again, looking for something that could make the door budge. All of the movement was giving him a headache.

As he walked, more and more, his dizziness worsened. But he kept going, he was determined. Through all of his searching, he had already forgotten that he had just killed the love of his life… again.

_What do I do? _James thought, ready t give up. _I should just let myself die. I'm not worthy of anything._

James collapsed to the floor. His eyes were still open, staring up at the dirty ceiling. He was done. This place had tortured him enough. He would rot away in this concrete cell forever.

Before he knew it, James fell back to sleep. His mind spun with dreams, filled with the creatures he had just faced. It was a whole recollection of everything he had just seen in Silent Hill. He could remember every last bit.

James sat there in his cell for days. His stomach was tightening, moaning for nourishment. He had been getting dizzier and dizzier everyday, and his headaches increased. He was finally getting the punishment he deserved so well. And he knew it.

Another day passed, although James couldn't tell. James was throwing up into corners of the room, due to his ever-growing hunger. _My body was readying for its time to finally lay to rest _James thought, though it sounded hazy in his mind.

After about two weeks had passed, James had resorted to eating the random creepy-crawlies skittering across the floor. His body became pale, his muscles weak. And after so long, waiting in this terrible room, James couldn't hear his own thoughts anymore. The invariable ringing in his ear constantly irritated him. He was finished. He would no long keep himself alive.

He started to claw at his own arm. Again and again, she dug his long nails in, ripping the flesh into small pieces. After a while, small drops of blood were falling onto the concrete ground where he lay. He continued to claw, claw until he rid of all his blood.

A few hours had passed, an already, a fourth of James's blood was lying in a puddle next to him. He was gasping for breath as the warmth from his body was slowly draining. Thick slit marks littered his left arm and face. The magenta, fleshy holes were beating up and down in pain. James was in an uncontrollable amount of pain. And he know realized… he didn't want to die, not like this.

He tossed himself into the wall, screaming in excruciating pain. The pain overtook him, and he just wanted it to stop. That's all he asked. He didn't care about Mary, he didn't care about Maria, or Laura, nobody. He couldn't stop yelling. Tears of blood rolled from his eyes.

James didn't know what hit him. He collapsed once again to the ground, against the wall. He closed his blood-covered eyelids, waiting for death to come and finally whisk him away.

James felt relief. Suddenly, all of his pain drifted away, in its place, a feeling of loneliness. He could finally think again _Is this death? It's… kind of nice._

James decided to open his eyes. He saw nothing but black at first. But soon, small fragments of his surroundings started coming into place. He was leaning against a blue Ford, parked on the side of a road. He was on the side of the car facing a building. The air was filled with dense fog. "Heaven?" James asked to himself.

James pulled himself up, propping himself on the car. Across from where he stands, there was a building with a very familiar wooden door. _That's the same one from the concrete room! _James thought.

James casually across the street (he wasn't dizzy anymore) to open the door. It was locked. "Of course," James thought. _This all seems so familiar _James thought. Then he started to speak to himself "The locked door, me leaning in the wall," James said. Then he noticed with a shock: "I'm on a concrete sidewalk!"

_Had been imagining all of that?_


End file.
